


The British Government's New Clothes

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Mycroft Holmes wouldn't be caught dead in an ugly Christmas jumper.





	The British Government's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts), [lmirandas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/gifts).



Mycroft Holmes may have been the British Government, but he was also, newly, the husband of Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. As such, he supposed there were certain concessions he could reasonably be expected to make in the name of matrimonial harmony. One of these was to attend the holiday party at New Scotland Yard. He was only willing to do so, however, under very strict conditions, which he carefully spelled out for Greg.

 

“I refuse to be seen with you in public if you’re wearing one of those hideous Christmas jumpers like you did last year. If I agree to go with you, will you allow me to select your outfit?”

 

“Only if I get to pick out yours.”

 

“Absolutely not. The only thing worse than having a man wearing an ugly Christmas jumper on my arm would be to have the ugly Christmas jumper itself on my back. I’ll be wearing a suit — and not an ugly Christmas suit, either. A proper, bespoke suit from my own wardrobe.”

 

“Fine. You can wear a suit, so long as you let me choose a festive tie for you.”

 

“Nothing with flashing lights or sequins.”

 

“Of course not. I know who I married. Don’t worry — it’ll be tasteful. I’ll even let you show me which suit you’ll be wearing, so I can make sure the tie matches.”

 

…

 

On the evening of 23 December, Mycroft was relieved when Greg presented him with a dark green silk tie with a subtle pattern of holly leaves woven into the fabric. It would, indeed, go nicely with the suit he’d chosen to wear. Mycroft knotted the tie expertly around his neck before buttoning up his waistcoat. He reached for his jacket, but it wasn’t hanging where he’d left it.

 

“Greg, have you seen my suit jacket?” he called.

 

“Right here,” Greg said, appearing in their bedroom doorway with the jacket held open for Mycroft to slip his arms into. “Come on — we’re already going to be late.”

 

…

 

The party was in full swing by the time they reached New Scotland Yard. Mycroft could hear a buzz of conversation, punctuated by occasional bursts of laughter, as he and Greg approached the gathering. As they made their way arm-in-arm through the crowd, however, a hush fell in their wake.

 

 _How ridiculous,_ Mycroft thought. _The fact that Greg and I are wearing understated and properly tailored suits rather than garish and misshapen Christmas jumpers like the common riffraff is no reason for people to stare._  

 

No one said a word, but Mycroft could feel their eyes on his back as he passed by. Undaunted, he continued across the room, heading for the refreshments. 

 

Sherlock, John, and Rosie stood between him and his goal. In general, Mycroft didn’t think Scotland Yard was an appropriate place for a four-year-old, but as this was a Christmas party, rather than an active criminal investigation, he refrained from commenting. Instead, he merely nodded at his brother and brother-in-law, and gave his niece a small smile. 

 

Sweeping by with his eyes on the Christmas pudding, Mycroft missed the look that passed between his husband and John, or Greg’s mouthing of the word “appliqué.”

 

He couldn’t possibly miss Rosie’s voice, however, piping up as clear as a bell in the quiet room. “Why are those reindeer mating on Uncle Mycroft’s back?”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to crazycatt71 for creating the Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, which inspired me, last year, to write Seven Days of Ugly Christmas Apparel, sparking what turned into Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing - a series of over 40 re-written holiday songs. This year, I decided to go in a slightly different direction. If you enjoyed this little tale, comments and kudos would be a lovely gift to leave under my tree. :)


End file.
